


Каникулы у Бартона

by CommanderShally



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Тони и Стив на ферме у Бартона. Одни. Что могло пойти не так?





	Каникулы у Бартона

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн - после Эры Альтрона. Написано на StonyBingo.

_День первый_

  
Когда Бартон предложил всей команде провести пару дней у него дома, Тони испытал ужас. Он честно надеялся, что Мстители не будут целую неделю делить тесное пространство кухни Бартонов, а потом не станут дружно убивать время за тяжелым физическим трудом, направленным на сплочение команды. В итоге план примерно так и выглядел: неделя за городом и написанный Бартоном от руки список дел, которые он бы закончил сам, но из-за постоянного участия в команде не успевал. На предложение нанять ему бригаду рабочих Бартон посмотрел на Тони так красноречиво, что сразу стало понятно — надо молча соглашаться. Тем более если бы список закончился раньше, чем к концу седьмого дня, они должны были вернуться в город. По крайней мере, так Тони обещали — не то чтобы он прямо горел желанием участвовать в подобной деятельности, но его, похоже, никто и не собирался спрашивать… И в пятницу утром Тор, естественно с разрешения «мудрой мисс Пеппер», вытащил Тони из кровати и прямо как есть, в пижамных штанах и закутанного в плед, посадил в квинджет, который почти сразу направился в сторону фермы Бартонов.

Но спустя два часа после того, как все распаковались (а Тони наконец-то умылся, оделся и выпил кофе), Бартон резко сорвался с места и сказал, что ему надо уехать. Оказалось, что Лора и дети, которые отправились погостить к родителям Бартона, попали в небольшую аварию — у их машины спустило колесо, и они съехали в кювет. Все, начиная от Наташи и заканчивая Тором, сразу же предложили свою помощь, но Бартон сказал, что все в порядке — он съездит проведать семейство и убедится, что они добрались до пункта назначения в полном порядке. Впрочем, как потом оказалось, он позвонил Наташе и сказал, что скорее всего пропустит все веселье и задержится с возвращением на ферму.

Потом каким-то непонятным образом исчез Тор — в том месте, где его видели последний раз, на траве красовался уже знакомый всем узор, оставленный Радужным мостом. На этот внезапный уход вслух отреагировал только Брюс: он вздохнул и расстроенно заметил, что Тор мог бы и предупредить о своих срочных делах.

Забавно, но следующим остатки команды покинул сам Брюс: посреди громкого обсуждения того, кто где будет спать, его телефон зазвонил. Брюс ответил, изменился в лице и сообщил, что ему надо срочно уехать. Стив пожал плечами и взял с Брюса обещание, что если вдруг ему понадобится помощь, он даст знать. Брюс кивнул, вышел из дома, на ходу зеленея, а потом одним прыжком скрылся из поля зрения.

Через какое-то время Тони прошел мимо холодильника и обнаружил на нем записку, оставленную Наташей — ее вызвал Фьюри, и она просто ушла, никого не предупредив.

— Кажется, мы с тобой остались тут вдвоем, — Стив стоял неподалеку, и по его интонации Тони так и не понял, рад он или все-таки расстроился, что большая часть команды сбежала.

— Да, будет нелегко, — Тони хлопнул в ладоши. — Целую неделю в моей компании, терпения тебе, Стив.

Но Стив, кажется шутки не оценил: он покачал головой и ушел с кухни.

_День второй_

  
— Пятница, ну неужели для меня нет никаких важных дел, которые позволили бы уехать отсюда, обратно к цивилизации? — Тони держал телефон над головой и очень радовался, что даже в этом захолустье был сигнал.

— Нет, босс, — ответила Пятница, и Тони разочарованно вздохнул. — Мисс Поттс настрого запретила сообщать вам о положении дел в Старк Индастриз, пока вы не вернетесь в Нью-Йорк.

Пеппер была как всегда… умницей. Впрочем, это именно она ратовала за то, что Тони нужен маленький отпуск вдали от любой техники — и разрешила взять с собой только телефон.

Бросив трубку на кровать, Тони решил проверить, чем занят Стив. На часах был почти полдень, тот, наверное, успел уже переделать миллион дел из списка Бартона — Тони, как назло, не мог перестроиться со своего полуночного графика и почти до четырех утра читал единственную более-менее интересную книгу, которую нашел у Бартонов — «Тысяча и один совет начинающему строителю». Кажется, теперь он знал абсолютно все о том, как укладывать фундамент.

Тони вышел на улицу и огляделся. С одной стороны на него смотрел большой амбар, где так и стоял поломанный трактор, а с другой — небольшая гора из не распиленных бревен. Кажется, их стало даже больше, несмотря на то, что Тони и Стив в прошлый свой визит помогли с колкой.

Стива нигде не было видно. А потом из амбара раздались какие-то громкие звуки. Тони поспешил на шум.

— Стив, у тебя вообще никакого уважения к антиквариату? — спросил Тони, когда увидел, что происходит в амбаре. Пока не было понятно, чем именно занимался Стив, но переднее правое колесо у бедного трактора слетело с оси, и сам он накренился на бок. Стив почему-то сидел на полу рядом и выглядел так, словно откуда-то свалился. — Он, может быть, почти такой же старый, как ты.

— Очень смешно, — Стив поднялся на ноги и отряхнулся.

— Что тут произошло? — Тони оглядел трактор и выяснил, что колесо просто надо поставить на место и как следует закрутить гайки, которые валялись поблизости.

— Я поправлял кровлю, — Стив показал наверх, и Тони увидел небольшую дырку в крыше. — Бартон вряд ли попросил бы об этом.

— Но ты хотел быть полезным, — закончил за него Тони. — А потом свалился и доломал технику.

Стив выглядел виноватым.

— Ой, да ладно тебе, ничего непоправимого не случилось, — Тони хлопнул Стива по плечу. — Нам надо найти домкрат, чтобы приподнять старичка, и тогда колесо можно поставить на место.

Тони огляделся, чтобы найти все необходимое для починки — инструменты лежали неподалеку, сами гайки тоже были сложены в кучку возле колеса…

— Так нормально?

Тони повернул голову и увидел, как Стив выровнял трактор, приподняв его так, что второе переднее колесо едва касалось земли.

Нет, Тони, конечно, и раньше видел, как Стив демонстрировал силу — но все это происходило, как правило, во время очередного локального конца света, когда все кажется совсем иначе. А сейчас Стив держал трактор, стоя не в своем красно-сине-полосатом, а в обычных джинсах и самой простой футболке. Тони мог бы поклясться, что видел каждый мускул у Стива на руках…

— Тони, — позвал Стив.

— Да, точно, — Тони пришел в себя, схватился за колесо — к счастью, оно оказалось не таким уж неподъемным — и надел его на ось. И сразу же прикрутил как можно сильнее, чтобы больше не отвалилось.

— Все, готово, — сообщил Тони и отступил назад. Стив плавно опустил трактор — тот качнулся, когда коснулся земли.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Стив и улыбнулся… Тони неосознанно вновь посмотрел на его руки, на проступающие через светлую кожу вены, и подумал о том, насколько они сильные…

— Мне надо идти, — он сорвался с места, сбежав с глаз Стива как можно скорее.

Тони заскочил в дом, зашел в ванную и, оперевшись о раковину, выдохнул. Черт бы побрал Роджерса и его силу — Тони никогда бы не подумал, что может завестись только от одного зрелища того, как Капитан Америка демонстрирует силу. А потом он вспомнил, как в прошлый раз Стив разорвал этими самыми руками бревно… В паху предательски становилось тесно, и Тони чуть было не схватился за ширинку, чтобы по-быстрому подрочить, но потом ему на глаза попался детский шампунь… Нет, это не то место, где стоило спускать пар.

Тони вышел из ванной, соображая, куда девать свое раздражение ситуацией и такое несвоевременно подступающее возбуждение… Через открытую дверь ему на глаза попалась гора бревен, и, кажется, это был лучший вариант из всех — пустить всю свою энергию на полезное дело. Стив бы одобрил.

Осталось вспомнить, где лежал топор.

_День третий_

  
— Ну пожалуйста, Пеппер, я не могу больше тут находиться! — Тони был готов умолять Пеппер, чтобы та разрешила Пятнице прислать на ферму броню.

— Тони, что ты мне сказал неделю назад, когда сообщил, что собираешься провести каникулы с командой? — голос Пеппер звучал очень серьезно. Впрочем, как и в девяноста случаях из ста.

— «Я никуда не поеду»?

— Тони, хватит паясничать.

— Меня подменили, я не мог согласиться на это!

— Мы с тобой договорились, что во время твоего отсутствия в городе я остаюсь за главную. И в Башне тоже.

С памятью у Тони все в порядке, но, кажется, он был не в своем уме, когда давал Пеппер контроль над Пятницей. Как это все вообще с ним случилось?

— Ну вот и замечательно. Я верю, что ты найдешь чем себя занять на свежем воздухе, — Тони не успел ей возразить, Пеппер отключилась.

— О да, я-то точно найду… — поворчал Тони. 

Вчера он провел добрый час, размахивая топором. Не сказать, что гора бревен возле дома существенно уменьшилась, но совершенно неприличные мысли о сильных руках Стива выветрились начисто. После того, как Тони расстался с топором, его обуревали сильные желания поесть и помыться — причем он не сразу определился, в каком порядке.

За ужином, который каким-то невероятным чудом приготовил Стив, они оба словно воды в рот набрали — ели молча и почти не смотрели друга на друга. Все было очень вкусно, и, несмотря на свое любопытство, Тони не стал спрашивать о том, откуда у Стива такие обширные кулинарные навыки: подумал, что подобная беседа подождет более подходящего момента.

Спал Тони без сновидений и проснулся на удивление рано. Часы на кухне показывали начало десятого.

— Доброе утро, — Стив стоял возле плиты и что-то жарил. Солнце светило через тонкие занавески, из кофейника шел густой пар, в воздухе витал аромат чего-то очень вкусного, и Тони чуть было не застонал от того, насколько окружающая его действительность выглядела… слишком правильной.

— Скажи мне, что у тебя есть план, как сбежать отсюда, — пробормотал он, сев за стол. Стив поставил перед ним кружку с кофе.

— Сбежать? — переспросил Стив. — Знаешь, я, конечно, ни на что не променяю свои звезды и полосы, но этот маленький отпуск… Это отличная идея. Кажется, я никогда так не отдыхал.

Он сел напротив.

— Тебе тут не нравится?

Тони поднял голову и посмотрел на Стива. Черт возьми, тот действительно наслаждался пребыванием вдали от цивилизации… Наверное, и чувствовал себя как дома, ведь самой высокотехнологичной вещью на ферме — кроме телефона Тони — был телевизор. Да и то Тони подозревал, что такие сняли с производства лет десять назад. 

Может быть, у Бартонов была еще техника, но Тони подумал, что как-то нехорошо рыскать по хозяйским комнатам в поисках чего-нибудь интересного.

— Я просто не знаю, чем себя занять, — Тони отхлебнул кофе. — Какое приложение моим талантам можно найти в списке Бартона?

— Ну, ты мог бы все-таки починить трактор, — совершенно буднично произнес Стив. А потом обошел стол и снял с сковороды последние оладьи… Оладьи? Тони чуть шею не свернул в попытке убедиться, что тарелка со свежей выпечкой стояла возле плиты все это время, а он каким-то чудом ее не заметил.

— Угощайся, — Стив поставил тарелку в центр стола. — В холодильнике, кажется, был сливовый джем.

Тони едва поборол первый порыв уйти отсюда куда подальше — чувствовал, что еще немного такой заботы от «мамочки Стива Роджерса», и он побежит на своих двоих до Нью-Йорка…

— Я серьезно про трактор, — продолжил Стив, когда сел обратно на свое место. — Бартон упоминал об этом, когда мы только приехали.

— Ну переберу я двигатель этого несчастного, и что дальше? Сегодня только третий день, чем предлагаешь убивать время остаток недели?

— Я собрался ставить ограду позади амбара, можешь помочь мне с этим, — при этом Стив так доброжелательно улыбнулся, что все остроты, какими Тони хотел ему ответить, сразу же вылетели у него из головы.

— Ладно, сегодня занимаемся забором, твоя взяла.

***

  
Возможно, Тони не предусмотрел несколько сложностей, связанных с возведением ограды суперсолдатом. Или, может быть, это была ситуация, в которой с самого начала имелось слишком много переменных, и Тони никогда бы не смог учесть их все.

Во-первых, Тони немного задержался: когда он пришел за амбар помогать Стиву, тот уже давно начал. Во-вторых, Стив, видимо, решил, что погода располагает к тому, чтобы работать без футболки. В-третьих, самые обычные деревянные столбы он таскал по четыре штуки за раз. В-четвертых, Стив не пользовался никаким приспособлениями вроде молота, кувалды или что там еще в ходу у простых смертных.

Он ставил столб в нужное место и просто бил его кулаком сверху — тот сразу проваливался в землю сантиметров на тридцать минимум…

Тони наблюдал за процессом и, кажется, с каждым ударом, который делал Стив, чувствовал, словно его самого прижимало к траве.

— О, вот и ты, — радостно сказал Стив. Он повернулся к Тони, улыбнулся и вытер тыльной стороной рабочей перчатки лоб, а потом схватился за три столба и потащил к их будущим местам.

Тони смотрел ему вслед. Вернее, на спину, которая порозовела от солнца, слегка блестела…

— Знаешь, Стив, кажется, ты тут вполне без меня справляешься, я пойду найду себе другое занятие, — громко произнес Тони и, не дожидаясь, когда Стив на него взглянет, быстро прошмыгнул в амбар.

Кажется, вчера Тони оставил топор где-то внутри.

_День четвертый_

  
Если рассуждать логически, Тони не испытывал больших сложностей из-за того, как именно его организм реагировал на демонстрацию силы Стивом. Тони полагал, что рано или поздно что-то подобное может случиться, в конце концов, они же работают вместе, проводят много времени в компании друг друга. Просто Тони не думал, что такое внезапное осознание собственных интересов случится с ним здесь, где, по сути, и спрятаться негде.

Внутри дома Тони совесть не позволяла вести себя как-то неприлично. За его пределами оставался только амбар, в котором обстановка тоже не особо располагала. А во всех остальных частях территории фермы шанс пересечься со Стивом был слишком велик. Конечно, можно было сбежать в ближайший лес, но Тони подумал, что скорее умрет от перевозбуждения, чем пойдет туда, где могут быть кровососущие насекомые.

Поэтому вот уже два дня подряд несчастный топор был Тони лучшим другом. Он бы ему даже имя придумал, но на ум не шло ничего подходящего — Тони казалось, что у этого топора имя должно быть не хуже, чем у Мьёльнира Тора.

— Кажется, я нашел для тебя подходящее занятие, — Стив появился на крыльце дома, когда Тони в очередной раз занимался колкой дров.

На этот раз причиной резкого желания тратить энергию на физический труд оказалась очередная демонстрация Стивом его возможности поднимать тяжести — он, почти не напрягаясь, вытащил трактор на улицу, а потом сам заскочил по балкам под крышу, чтобы наконец-то заделать в ней дыру.

— И что же это? — спросил Тони. Он остановился, перевел дыхание и взглянул на Стива. — С нашим поломанным другом я разберусь завтра, когда ты вернешь его в амбар.

— Звонил Клинт, рассказал, что задержится еще на день, — Стив покачал головой. — У них там какие-то сложности с машиной. Он сказал, что на чердаке валяется целая гора старых книг и технических журналов. Откуда они там, он не объяснил, но если тебе вдруг интересно…

Боже, это было так мило: Стив пытался найти для Тони дело, которое было бы ему по душе.

— Я думаю, это неплохая идея, — согласился Тони. Что угодно, лишь бы не наблюдать эти бицепсы, обтянутые рукавами футболки так сильно, что еще немного — и треснет ткань. Кто-нибудь объяснил Стиву современную систему размеров мужской одежды? А то у Тони складывалось впечатление, что тот носил вещи на размер меньше нужного.

После обеда Тони добрался до чердака. Вернее, того места, над которым располагался вход. Попытки найти лестницу не увенчались успехом — судя по всему, она тут была, но то ли ее сломали, то ли отцепили...

— Я думал, ты уже наверху, — Стив подошел к Тони и посмотрел на дверь чердака.

— Кажется, все отменяется, — стараясь, чтобы голос звучал не так разочарованно, произнес Тони. Похоже, придется положить на место маску, защитные очки и фонарик.

— Почему? — вдруг спросил Стив, а в следующее мгновение уже положил руки на талию Тони и поднял того вверх.

Тони даже запаниковать не успел, как вход на чердак оказался совсем близко.

— Нормально? Или нужно выше? — спросил Стив. Тони подумал, что надо ответить, но его хватило лишь на то, чтобы помотать головой — он толкнул дверь, и она нехотя поддалась. На чердаке было темно, оттуда сразу потянуло книжной пылью.

— Сможешь залезть?

Тони не стал ничего говорить. Он просто схватился за края дверного проема, подтянулся и сел на край пола чердака.

— Подай мне… — Тони показал пальцем на составленные внизу вещи. — Пожалуйста.

Дважды просить Стива не пришлось.

Тони закрыл лицо маской и очками, включил фонарик и отправился исследовать чердак Бартонов, категорически запрещая себе думать о том, как именно его сюда доставили.

***

  
Книжные завалы оказались действительно внушительными. Тони некоторые книги видел впервые, а что-то выглядело так, словно вообще печаталось не в этом веке. И даже не в прошлом.

Наверное, часа за четыре, может, больше, Тони облагородил территорию чердака, превратив бумажный хаос в ровные стопочки, выставленные даже в алфавитном порядке. Да, он, конечно, несмотря на защиту, наглотался пыли и, кажется, испачкался в ней с ног до головы, но, похоже, именно эта деятельность показалась Тони наиболее интересной. Он даже подумывал о том, чтобы выпросить у Бартона кое-какие книжки просто потому, что не читал их. Может, и правда стоило иногда отвлекаться от изобретений и спасения мира на простые житейские радости вроде книг и отдыха на природе?

— Эй, Тони, ты там как? — снизу послышался голос Стива.

— Пропитался пылью насквозь, но в порядке, — Тони подошел к входу на чердак и посмотрел на Стива сверху — с этого ракурса тот казался не таким уж внушительным.

— Снимешь меня отсюда? — Тони стянул очки и маску и вместе с фонариком подал их Стиву. А потом сел на край «дыры в полу» и аккуратно спустился прямо Стиву в руки.

Наверное, они замерли в таком положении на непозволительно долгое время, смотря друг другу в глаза, и Тони снова подумал о том, какие у Стива сильные руки, раз он поднимает его, даже не поморщившись.

Тони уперся руками в плечи Стива, намекая тому, что неплохо было бы поставить его на пол, но просьбу свою так и не озвучил…

— Стив…

— А? Да, конечно, — Стив пришел в себя и наконец-то медленно отпустил Тони. — Как, кстати, прошло?

Но Тони не собирался отвечать на вопрос, он быстро вышел из дома и сел на крыльцо — ему нужен был свежий воздух, чтобы прийти в себя и не думать об ощущении горячих и сильных ладоней Стива у него на пояснице.

Через мгновение, когда Тони наконец-то совладал со своими неприличными мыслями в адрес Стива, его взгляд упал на гору бревен. Вернее, на ее отсутствие. Вместо нее на полянке перед домом лежал целый Эверест поленьев — их осталось только отнести в ту часть амбара, где находилась поленница.

— Тони, тут позвонила Наташа… 

— Куда делись бревна? — перебил Стива Тони, повернулся и посмотрел на него снизу вверх.

— В смысле? — Стив, кажется, не сразу понял, о чем речь. — Ты так мучился с этим огромным топором, что я решил облегчить тебе задачу, и пока ты был на чердаке…

Стив не договорил. Видимо, в этот момент у Тони на лице настолько ярко отражалось желание закричать, что Стив даже отступил на шаг назад.

— Вот кто тебя просил? — Тони вскочил на ноги, показывая пальцем на гору поленьев.

— Никто, я просто хотел сделать как лучше, — оправдался Стив. Он, естественно, не понимал, с чего Тони так завелся. А Тони с ужасом думал о тех трех днях, что ему еще предстояло провести в компании Стива и его никого не стесняющейся горы мускул, которую он не считал нужным прятать от окружающих.

— Как лучше? Что я теперь буду делать, когда… — и тут Тони резко замолчал, осознавая, какое именно откровение он чуть было не выдал.

— Когда что? — Стив смотрел на Тони, хлопая длинными ресницами, и выглядел совершенно невинно, словно еще немного — с небес спустятся херувимы и наденут ему на голову нимб.

Тони разозлился. Его распирало от ярости, от наглого Стива, который не осознавал, ну или не хотел осознавать, насколько сексуально выглядит, когда сгибает стальные пруты и ломает деревья, как вафли… А еще Тони отчего-то вдруг взъелся на самого себя за собственную трусость и нежелание решить эту проблему сразу, а не бегать от нее несколько дней, прячась за тяжелым физическим трудом. Черт возьми, у него теперь были мозоли на ладонях от Вилли (так он назвал топор), что в принципе на ближайшее время делало мастурбацию весьма болезненной штукой…

— Когда ты демонстрируешь свою нечеловеческую силу и тем самым вызываешь во мне совершенно неконтролируемое возбуждение, которое унять можно только колкой дров! — Тони выпалил это, почти не думая. — Черт бы тебя и твои сильные руки побрал, Стив!

Тони влетел в дом, на ходу сильно хлопнув дверью, оставив Стива переваривать полученную информацию в одиночестве.

— Боже, как меня угораздило оказаться в таком дурацком положении? — спросил Тони сам себя, когда стягивал пропитавшуюся пылью с чердака одежду и залезал под душ.

В самом деле, почему Тони сразу же не направился к Стиву, чтобы расставить точки над i и, может быть, решить эту проблему каким-нибудь компромиссом. Например, ни к чему не обязывающим сексом, чтобы просто сбросить накопившееся напряжение?

Тони вздохнул и прислонился к стене душевой кабины. Подкатывать к объекту своего интереса он боялся только в одном случае — если испытывал что-то большее, чем желание переспать и забыть.

_День пятый_

  
За завтраком Тони был крайне молчалив — сидел, уставившись в чашку с кофе и думая о том, куда подевался Стив. Тот не попадался ему на глаза с того момента, как Тони выпалил ему всю правду.

Наверное, стоило извиниться и сказать ему, что вины его в происходящем нет, просто Тони не в состоянии разобраться с собственными чувствами и желаниями без посторонней помощи и легкого налета мелодрамы.

Стив нашелся в амбаре — похоже, он вернул на место трактор и умудрился перетаскать наколотые дрова в поленницу.

— Эй, Стив, — позвал Тони.

Стив повернулся к Тони, но ничего не сказал.

— Я хотел извиниться за то, что накричал на тебя, — Тони старался не смотреть на него. — Совершенно глупая ситуация, и ты тут вообще не при чем, это все я со своими тараканами никак договориться не могу.

Тони замолчал, а Стив, похоже, не собирался что-либо добавлять.

— Ну и что мы будем с этим делать? — наконец Тони поднял взгляд на Стива.

— Ты мне скажи, это же ты у нас гений.

Тони такой ответ не понравился. Он приблизился к Стиву и ткнул его пальцем в грудь.

— Я говорил о том, что надо было уехать, как только команда начала разбегаться по делам, а ты меня не слушал.

— Эти каникулы были призваны укрепить командные связи, поэтому их не стоило отменять.

— «Командные связи»? Тут остались только ты да я.

— Ну и что, два человека — это тоже команда, — парировал Стив.

На это у Тони не было возражений, да и что тут скажешь… Последнюю минуту он думал о том, что, может быть, нужно предложить Стиву самый простой и ни к чему не обязывающий вариант разрешения ситуации…

— Знаешь, Тони, я, может, и проспал семьдесят лет, но давно не ребенок, — Стив сложил руки на груди крест-накрест. — Тебе достаточно было просто сказать мне.

— Как ты себе это представляешь? — Тони фыркнул. — «Эй, Стив, у меня на тебя стоит, как насчет перепихона по-быстрому, пока кофе на кухне не остыл?» Так, что ли?

— А почему бы и нет?

Кажется, у Тони от удивления перестала слушаться нижняя челюсть. Он с усилием закрыл рот, щелкнув зубами, и подумал о том, не послышались ли ему слова Стива.

— Стив, ты серьезно? — Тони чуть не рассмеялся, когда Стив кивнул. — Обалдеть.

Боже, каких, оказывается, невероятных результатов можно достичь, если просто один раз нормально поговорить без криков и взаимных обвинений — Тони пообещал себе обязательно взять это на заметку.

— Ну так что, твое предложение все еще в силе или как? — внезапно спросил Стив.

— Какое? — Тони, ошарашенный внезапными открытиями, немного упустил нить разговора.

— Вот это, — Стив вытащил откуда-то из кучи старых железяк толстый стальной прут и свернул его в крендель. А потом посмотрел на Тони, словно проверяя его реакцию.

— Да, — это единственное, на что хватило Тони, чтобы выразить свое мнение о происходящем. Впрочем, этого, видимо, было достаточно: в следующее мгновение сильные руки Стива подхватили его, подняли над землей. Тони ощутил горячие ладони на спине и заднице, а затем наконец-то Стив его поцеловал…

_День шестой_

— Как хорошо, что Лора этого не видит…

— Ой, Бартон, перестань менять тему, ты мне должен двадцатку, не отнекивайся…

— Но, Наташа…

— Слушайте, если вы сейчас не прекратите разговаривать, он проснется…

— Вот Брюс дело говорит, пойдемте на кухню…

— Я так и знал, что друг Тони не упустит шанса объясниться с Капитаном…

— Тор!

Тони открыл глаза и сразу же заметил столпившихся возле двери в комнату Бартона, Наташу, Брюса и Тора.

— И давно они тут стоят? — спросил он, повернулся на бок и встретился с взглядом со Стивом.

— Минут пять, — ответил Стив.

— И что, ты позволил им смотреть, как я сплю, а ты лежишь рядом? — возмутился Тони. Он попытался сесть в кровати, но, кажется, с этим у него возникла сложность в виде конечностей Стива, переплетенных с его собственными. Хотя немного приподняться у Тони все-таки получилось.

— Ну мы же команда, — довольно произнес Стив, покосившись на остальных, которые все-таки нашли в себе силы медленно выйти из комнаты. — Мы бы с тобой вряд ли смогли бы что-то от них скрыть.

Тони нечего было на это ответить. Он упал обратно на матрас и закрыл лицо одеялом — чтобы никто не видел, как он улыбается.  



End file.
